Present day portable electronic devices such as, for example, smart phones and tablets are equipped with high power processors required to run high powered applications such as graphics accelerators, three-dimensional gaming, etc., and are also equipped with a radio frequency (RF) communication subsystem. Typically, the high powered processors, running high powered applications, receive electrical power, from a power supply, in the form of a pulse-width modulated voltage signal. The pulse-width modulation (PWM) of the electrical voltage can produce considerable electromagnetic interference (EMI) that can cause deleterious effect in the RF subsystem. For example, these deleterious effects include a higher EMI noise floor, which can cause the portable electronic device to have to re-transmit messages numerous times in order for the messages to be properly transmitted.
Improvements in portable devices that have an RF subsystem and that run high power applications are therefore desirable.